This study compares melatonin onsets of night workers to those of day workers to investigate whether differences in the sleep-wake cycle of these individuals are associated with differences in the timing of circadian rhythms. By comparing night workers melatonin onsets after a week of night work to those after a period of two days off work, we will investigate whether activity over the weekend causes the circadian pacemaker to revert to a more "normal" phase position.